


Black Abyss

by Amariys



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 01:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19163425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amariys/pseuds/Amariys
Summary: Penggalan kehidupan Aomine Daiki dari sejak bertemu dengan partnernya di Port Mafia, Kise Ryouta, hingga saat Ryouta mengkhianatinya.Bungou Stray Dogs crossover.





	Black Abyss

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket adalah milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi sedangkan Bungou Stray Dogs milik Kafka Asagiri serta Sango Harukawa. Tidak ada keuntungan materil yang penulis peroleh dari pembuatan cerita ini.

**Black Abyss**

 

Momoi Satsuki sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti anggota Port Mafia. Dengan rambut panjangnya yang berwarna merah muda dan senyum yang hampir tidak pernah lepas dari bibirnya, dia lebih cocok menjadi seorang putri dari dunia khayal. Aomine Daiki tahu sebagian besar orang akan memikirkan hal yang sama, tapi kenyataan memang selalu mengejutkan, karena faktanya satu: Daiki bertemu dengan Satsuki di daerah kumuh di Yokohama yang hampir terlantar; di antara puing-puing bangunan yang hancur berantakan dan dikelilingi oleh begitu banyak jasad manusia.

Pertemuan pertama mereka ditandai oleh gerimis hujan yang menyamarkan noda darah di aspal, serta bau amis besi yang membuat mual. Beberapa tubuh mayat masih bergeletakan di sekitar Daiki; sebagian besar tidak lagi utuh, tulang dan daging remuk seperti terlindas oleh traktor, tapi Satsuki sama sekali tidak gentar. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum dari bawah payung putih yang melindunginya. Seketika itu juga Daiki paham dia bukanlah orang biasa.

"Namaku Momoi Satsuki. Aku bekerja untuk Port Mafia," kata Satsuki tanpa basa-basi. "Aku datang ke sini untuk menjemputmu, Aomine Daiki-kun.”

Tangan yang diulurkan pada Daiki terlihat putih seolah tidak pernah ternoda oleh darah. Senyum di wajah Satsuki tidak terlihat dipaksakan dan walaupun ada sekelumit kegelapan di balik iris cerah si gadis, Daiki sama sekali tidak melihat kebohongan. Semua itulah yang membuat Daiki akhirnya membalas uluran tangan Satsuki. Ada sekelibat rasa tidak nyaman yang Daiki telan mentah-mentah saat senyum Satsuki semakin merekah. Entah bagaimana, Daiki yakin bahwa dengan ini hidupnya akan berubah.

 

\--

 

Satsuki mengantar Daiki ke markas utama Port Mafia--yang terlihat seperti gedung perkantoran biasa bagi orang awam. Daiki dengan segera mengenali tulisan Akasi Corp. yang terpampang megah di depan gedung--untuk bertemu dengan pemimpin organisasi yang paling ditakuti di Yokohama itu.

“Boss akan lebih mengerti soal Kekuatanmu. Lagipula, aku rasa Bos juga ingin memperkenalkan Kise-kun kepadamu.”

Sebelumnya, Satsuki sudah menjelaskan bahwa dia tidak memiliki Kekuatan apapun, jadi Daiki tidak terlalu terkejut dengan keputusan gadis itu. Hanya saja, “Kise-kun?” Daiki mengulang nama asing yang Satsuki sebutkan.

“Dia murid Bos. Seseorang yang dididik langsung untuk menjadi penerusnya.” Satsuki menjawab dengan senyum yang terlihat berbahaya saat mereka naik ke dalam lift. “Kalian seumuran, aku rasa.”

Kedua alis Daiki terangkat tinggi, tapi dia tidak berkata apa-apa. Ada rasa penasaran yang hadir di dalam dirinya walaupun dia tahu Satsuki tidak akan memberikannya jawaban lebih lanjut.

Perjalanan singkat mereka di dalam lift berlalu dalam keheningan. Saat lift berhenti di lantai paling atas, Daiki mengangkat wajah, penuh determinasi untuk tidak melewatkan detail-detail momen ini sedetik pun. Tidak lama kemudian pintu lift terbuka dan menunjukkan ruangan yang pantas disebut sebagai ruang tamu. Daiki mengikuti Satsuki melangkah keluar dari lift dan disambut oleh karpet tebal di bawah kakinya. Merapat dengan dinding di sebelah kanan adalah sebuah meja kecil berwarna putih dengan vas mahal berisi bunga lili segar di atasnya. Saat mereka melangkah masuk lebih dalam, Daiki dapat melihat partisi yang memisahkan ruang depan dengan apa yang terlihat sebagai replika sebuah bar, lengkap dengan lemari kaca yang dipenuhi dengan deretan botol-botol anggur mahal.

Di sisi kanan bar terdapat sebuah meja panjang dengan tiga sofa empuk yang mengelilinginya. Dinding kaca yang menjulang hingga ke langit-langit mempertunjukkan pemandangan malam Yokohama yang bermandikan cahaya di bawah sana. Sejenak, Daiki terhenti. Ada hasrat untuk membawa tubuhnya mendekati dinding kaca; untuk melihat bagaimana kota yang dipenuhi dengan kejahatan di setiap sudutnya dapat terlihat begitu indah dalam gemerlap cahaya artifisial, tapi Satsuki tidak berhenti melangkah--yang berarti Daiki juga harus tetap mengikutinya.

Mereka berjalan melewati koridor sempit yang dinding-dindingnya dipenuhi lukisan cat minyak abstrak. Di ujung koridor terdapat satu pintu kayu besar yang tertutup rapat. Satsuki mengetuk pintu itu. Tepat tiga kali. Sementara itu, Daiki mencatat bahwa tepat di sisi kanan dan kiri mereka kini ada dua ruangan lain yang seolah tidak berpenghuni.

“Masuk, Satsuki.”

Suara laki-laki yang menyahut dari balik pintu merebut perhatian Daiki. Menuruti perintah dari--yang Daiki duga--bos Port Mafia itu sendiri, Satsuki membuka pintu dan melangkah masuk. Daiki tidak membiarkan keraguannya terlihat saat dia mengikuti si gadis dengan sigap.

“Bos, aku membawa Aomine Daiki.” Satsuki melapor setelah mereka berhenti tepat di depan meja kayu panjang.

Tanpa bisa dicegah, Daiki menyapukan pandangan pada sosok yang menduduki kursi di belakang meja tersebut. Ada rasa dingin yang menjalar ke punggung saat tatapannya dengan segera bertemu dengan sepasang iris berbeda warna.

Akashi Seijuurou mengulum senyum yang tidak menyentuh matanya. “Selamat datang di markas Port Mafia, Daiki-kun.”

 

\--

 

Daiki merasa sulit bernapas. Hanya satu kalimat dari Bos Port Mafia itu saja sudah mampu untuk mengubah keseluruhan atmosfer di dalam ruangan. Dia menelan ludah, berusaha untuk membasahi kerongkongannya, bibir terbuka untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata yang pupus sebelum menjadi nyata.

Sunyi membalas perkataan Akashi Seijuurou dan suhu di ruangan kembali terasa turun beberapa derajat.

Kemudian suara helaan napas yang terlalu keras memecah ketegangan. Pandangan semua orang--termasuk Daiki--dengan segera berpindah ke sisi kanan ruangan, tempat seorang pemuda berambut pirang tengah duduk di sebuah sofa. Kedua mata Daiki membulat. Dia sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadiran pemuda itu sebelumnya.

“Akashicchi, apa kau yakin bocah ini akan berguna untuk kita? Sekarang saja dia sudah ketakutan begitu. Tidak peduli seberapa hebat Kekuatannya, kalau dia terpaku seperti ini saat berhadapan dengan musuh, dia hanya akan jadi mangsa yang empuk."

"Haah?!" Rasa terkejut Daiki dengan segera tergantikan dengan kemarahan saat mendengar omongan pemuda itu. Dia melangkah mendekat ke targetnya dan menarik kerah pemuda itu dengan kasar. "Siapa yang kau panggil bocah, hah?!"

Daiki menyengir puas saat mata si pirang membulat--dan itu kali pertama dia menyadari bahwa mata kanan si bocah pirang sama sekali tidak bisa terlihat karena tertutupi perban--tapi kemudian luruh saat desahan kecewa kembali terdengar.

“Kau bahkan sama sekali tidak bisa mengatur emosimu. Bukankah itu bukti nyata kalau kau memang masih seorang bocah, hmm, Ao-mi-ne-kun~?"

"Kau--!!” Emosi Aomine meluap. Dia mengangkat tangannya yang bebas, sudah sangat berhasrat untuk meninju wajah bocah di hadapannya. Dia bahkan tidak butuh kekuatannya untuk menghajar si pirang kurus ini.

Di luar dugaan Daiki, lawannya sama sekali tidak terlihat ketakutan. Pandangan matanya sama sekali tidak berubah, tetap terlihat seperti ikan mati, sementara bibirnya justru perlahan menyunggingkan senyum menyebalkan. Daiki menggeram. Tinjunya hanya tinggal beberapa milimeter dari wajah si brengsek di depannya. Dia sudah bisa membayangkan rasa puas yang akan dia dapatkan saat senyum itu tergantikan oleh ringisan.

“Hentikan itu, Daiki-kun. Kau juga, Ryouta, berhenti memprovokasi Daiki-kun.” Suara dingin Seijuuoru menyeruak di antara mereka dan meluruhkan seluruh rencana Daiki.

Waktu bergeming. Tubuh Daiki terpaku bahkan di luar keinginannya. Dia tidak bisa bergerak. Ralat, dia bahkan tidak bisa _bernapas_. Sedikit terlambat, Daiki perlahan menyadari bahwa bahkan suara detik jarum jam yang sebelumnya terdengar konstan di dalam ruangan pun telah berhenti.

"Hnn, bukan salahku Aomine-kun benar-benar beringas.” Ryouta terdengar seperti merengek.

“Ryouta.”

Di hadapan Daiki, Ryouta meringis. Dia terlihat seperti sedang menelan lemon asam. Sementara itu, Daiki masih terikat sihir Seijuurou. Entah berapa lama, hingga akhirnya Ryouta mengesah. _Lagi_.

“Baik, baik. Maaf, Bos.”

Sedetik kemudian, waktu berputar kembali. Daiki meraup udara dengan maruk. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa lemas hingga genggamannya di kerah Ryouta terlepas dan dia jatuh berlutut di lantai keramik yang dingin.

“Aah, akhirnya Aomine-kun tahu posisinya,” Ryouta terdengar benar-benar senang. Tatapannya mencemooh dari posisinya yang kini lebih tinggi dari Daiki. Daiki hanya bisa menggeram saat Ryouta berjongkok agar mereka dapat bertemu tatap. Senyum yang hadir di wajah Ryouta terlalu manis hingga Daiki merasa gatal. “Well, namaku Kise Ryouta. Senang berkenalan denganmu, _partner_.”

 

\--

 

Daiki merutuk nama Ryouta keras-keras saat lima orang bersenjata api kembali menghalangi perjalanannya menuju atap gedung. Berkelahi di tangga darurat itu tidak menyenangkan, bahkan dengan kemampuannya untuk mengendalikan gravitasi. Lebih menyebalkan lagi, musuhnya sama sekali tidak mengambil jeda sebelum suara rentetan pistol menggema keras. Daiki bahkan tidak memperlambat langkah. Dia terus berlari ke arah musuh-musuhnya tanpa repot-repot memberikan perhatian kepada butir-butir peluru yang berhasil dia hentikan dengan medan gravitasi di sekitarnya.

”Minggir, kalian semua mengganggu!” teriak Daiki sementara menjentikkan jari dan mengirimkan peluru-peluru yang diarahkan kepadanya kembali menuju pemilik mereka masing-masing dengan kecepatan yang jauh lebih tinggi. Lima orang di hadapannya tewas seketika. Daiki tidak menunggu tubuh mereka menyentuh tanah sebelum menendang pintu menuju atap hingga terlepas dari engselnya.

“Kise, brengsek!!” adalah hal pertama yang dia teriakkan setibanya di atap. Tatapan tajamnya ditujukan hanya kepada Ryouta yang berlutut di depan target mereka. Bahkan dari jauh Daiki dapat melihat tali yang mengikat tangan si pirang. Juga lebam biru di pipi serta darah yang mengering di bibirnya. Daiki menggertakkan gigi. Dia bisa merasakan amarah yang selalu muncul tiap kali berhadapan dengan partnernya kembali menguasai logikanya. “Kenapa kau sampai membiarkan dirimu tertangkap, bangsat! Kita seharusnya menyusup secara diam-diam! _Diam-diam!!_ "

"Aomine-kun terlambat lima menit,” Ryouta mengesah. “Benar-benar mengecewakan. Seharusnya anjing pemburu seperti Aomine-kun bisa lebih tepat waktu! Gara-gara itu mereka jadi sempat menghajarku, tahu!”

“Kau!! Ini salahmu! Orang bego mana yang akan masuk ke markas musuh lewat PINTU DEPAN dan memperkenalkan diri sebagai anggota Port Mafia?!" Daiki bisa merasakan kekuatannya mulai berkumpul di sekelilingnya, membuat beton yang dipijaknya retak dan kerikil-kerikil kecil melayang. Sejak dulu, Kekuatan Daiki memang selalu merespon baik terhadap amarahnya.

Samar-samar dia mendengar target mereka berteriak, kemudian suara begitu banyak pistol terkokang yang diarahkan kepadanya. Daiki tidak ambil peduli. Fokusnya tetap kepada Ryouta--yang justru menyengir lebar, si sialan itu!

"Aomine-kun benar-benar jahat, padahal aku sengaja membiarkan si bodoh ini menangkapku supaya kau mendapat sedikit hiburan. Belakangan ini Aomine-kun terlihat tidak bersemangat, jadi aku pikir sedikit olahraga akan baik untukmu!”

Daiki mendengus. Pandangannya akhirnya menyapu ke arah musuh mereka. Sekitar lima puluh orang dengan pistol dan beberapa senapan otomatis serta satu Pemilik Kekuatan--yang juga target awal mereka--yang berdiri di belakang Ryouta. Ini terlalu mudah.

“Lima menit,” ujar Daiki. “Aku tahu kau bisa melepaskan dirimu sendiri. Lima menit lalu kita pulang, Kise.”

Ryouta menyeringai. Dia menghentakkan kepala dan memberikan Daiki tatapan mengejek. “Jangan membuatku menunggu terlalu lama, Aomine-kun.”

Daiki membalas seringai Ryouta dan melepaskan Kekuatannya sebagai jawaban.

.

.

.

(Tiga menit kemudian, Daiki dan Ryouta berjalan keluar dari sisa-sisa gedung yang kini telah rata dengan tanah.)

 

\--

 

Ryouta salah perhitungan. Satu fakta yang _sangat_ mengejutkan, karena selama ini hal itui belum pernah terjadi. _Heck_ , bahkan Daiki dengar Ryouta tidak pernah salah sejak dia masuk menjadi anggota Port Mafia--tiga tahun lalu. Daiki mungkin akan mengejek Ryouta habis-habisan tentang itu kalau saja situasi mereka saat ini tidak sangat mengkhawatirkan.

“Kau salah perhitungan, bodoh,” Daiki memutuskan untuk berhenti sampai di situ. Dia masih berdiri dengan posisi bertahan. Tatapannya tidak beranjak dari tiga orang Pemilik Kekuatan yang ada di hadapannya. Pelindung berwarna merah pekat menyelimuti dirinya dan Ryouta--yang terduduk di belakangnya sambil memberikan tekanan pada luka tusuk di perutnya--mencegah siapa pun untuk mendekat, kecuali jika mereka ingin segera diremukkan oleh gravitasi.

“ _Mou_ , ini semua karena Aomine-kun selalu lambat. Kalau kau bisa menghabiskan musuh kita lebih cepat, kita tidak akan berada di posisi ini.”

“Kau kira melawan tiga orang Pemilik Kekuatan itu gampang, hah?!" Daiki benar-benar tidak paham mengapa Ryouta bisa tetap menyebalkan bahkan dalam keadaan luka parah. “Lagipula, bukannya kau memang mau mati? Seharusnya kau bilang _terima kasih_ kepadaku!"

"Aku tidak mau mati dengan cara yang menyakitkan seperti ini," ujar Ryouta dengan nada merengek yang lebih menyebalkan dari biasanya. "dan aku tidak salah perhitungan. Informasi yang kita dapat tidak mencantumkan tentang Pemilik Kekuatan yang bisa menghilang itu. Dia merusak rencanaku."

Daiki mengangguk tajam. Ya, dia juga sudah menyadari itu. Seijuurou memerintahkan mereka untuk mengurus dua orang Pemilik Kekuatan yang masuk ke Yokohama dan membuat keributan--sepasang kakak-adik pengendali api dan es yang cukup merepotkan--tapi dia sama sekali tidak mengatakan tentang Pemilik Kekuatan _ketiga_. Tamu tak diduga itu dapat membuat dirinya tidak terlihat dan karena itulah dia berhasil menusuk Ryouta sebelum Daiki melemparnya dengan gravitasi.

Sekarang mereka berada dalam keadaan imbang. Ketiga musuh mereka tidak dapat mendekat, tapi Daiki juga harus melindungi Ryouta.

“Apa kau punya rencana B?"

"Membuat Aomine-kun mengamuk dan membunuh mereka semua, tentu saja!"

"Haaah?! Itu rencana cadanganmu?! Kenapa bodoh sekali?! Itu sama saja dengan semua rencana kita selama ini, Brengsek!!"

"Jadi, Aomine-kun tidak bisa mengalahkan mereka?" Ryouta bertanya seraya menengadah untuk bertemu tatap dengan Daiki. Tidak ada satupun nada bercanda dalam suaranya. Saat ini, Ryouta yang ada di hadapannya bukan hanya partner Daiki yang bodoh dan menyebalkan, tapi juga seorang anak jenius yang akan menjadi Bos Port Mafia berikutnya.

Kegelapan dalam iris Ryouta membuat Daiki bergidik tanpa bisa ditahan. Mereka terdiam untuk beberapa saat sampai akhirnya Daiki mengeluarkan napas panjang.

“Aku bisa melakukannya,” ujar Daiki. “tapi aku tidak bisa memastikan kau akan tetap selamat.”

“Aomine-kun tahu tentang kemampuanku. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Lagipula,  seperti kata Aomine-kun, aku tidak akan menolak kematian selama itu tidak terlalu menyakitkan.” Ryouta membalas ringan.

Perlahan Daiki mengangguk. Lantas dia membuka sarung tangan yang selama ini dia gunakan. Tanpa menoleh ke belakang dia dapat merasakan tatapan Ryouta yang mengikuti setiap pergerakannya. Daiki tahu Ryouta telah menyadari tanda aneh yang seperti terukir di kedua tangannya, tapi hal itu hanyalah pengamatan yang dilakukan setengah hati, karena Daiki dapat merasakan pikirannya mulai tertutupi kegelapan. Bersamaan  dengan itu, Bumi yang mereka pijak bergetar hebat seolah dilanda gempa. Hal terakhir yang Daiki ingat sebelum dia menyerahkan diri sepenuhnya kepada kekuatan di dalam dirinya adalah raut ketakutan di wajah musuh-musuhnya.

Daiki menyengir lebar. Kemudian, suara tawa yang tidak terdengar seperti manusia mengalir lepas dari mulutnya.

.

.

.

(Daiki tidak bisa mengingat apa-apa lagi setelahnya. Kesadarannya seperti tenggelam dalam gelap yang menyesakkan. Hingga tiba-tiba dia ditarik keluar dengan paksa dan cahaya kembali menyelimutinya.

Ingatan Daiki kembali dari hangatnya tangan yang menggenggam pergelangannya dengan erat. Dari helaian rambut pirang yang menggelitik pipinya dan sapuan bibir yang sesekali menyentuh daun telinganya. Ingatan Daiki kembali beserta seluruh kesadarannya, seolah diperintah oleh suara lembut yang tidak pernah benar-benar hangat:

"Sudah selesai, Aominecchi. Sudah selesai. Kau bisa beristirahat sekarang."

Seperti anjing yang sudah terlatih baik, tubuh Daiki segera menuruti perintah _majikannya_.

  


Saat Daiki membuka mata untuk kedua kalinya, Ryouta tengah duduk di sisi ranjang. Senyum menyebalkan di wajah saat dia mengakui bahwa dia sengaja membiarkan dirinya terluka karena dia ingin melihat kekuatan Daiki yang sesungguhnya.

Daiki bahkan tidak bisa lagi marah. Dari semua penjelasan Ryouta--yang kembali menunjukkan betapa brengseknya dia--Daiki hanya dapat terpaku pada satu fakta: Ryouta memanggilnya--

_\--Aominecchi_.)

 

\--

 

Di luar dugaan semua orang, Ryouta sebetulnya punya teman. Tidak, Daiki tidak masuk ke dalam kategori itu karena a) dia tidak sudi menjadi teman si brengsek satu itu dan b) Ryouta akan lebih menganggapnya sebagai anjing peliharaan dibanding teman. Semua anggota Port Mafia lain mengamini hal itu, bahkan Satsuki yang sebetulnya masih terlalu baik untuk menjadi anggota mafia.

Jadi, tidak, Daiki bukan teman Ryouta. Bukan berarti dia tidak mengenal siapa mereka. Setidaknya, Daiki pernah _mendengar_ tentang mereka, walaupun dia belum pernah bertemu langsung dengan dua orang yang digosipkan sebagai teman si brengsek itu.

Kuroko Tetsuya adalah seorang pembunuh bayaran yang memutuskan untuk pensiun dan bergabung dengan Port Mafia. Rumor beredar bahwa dia benar-benar pensiun dari membunuh orang--satu hal yang cukup mengagumkan mengingat dunia tempat mereka tinggal. Daiki pribadi belum pernah bertemu langsung dengan Tetsuya. Bahkan sekadar berpapasan di koridor markas utama Port Mafia pun tidak--yang mungkin seharusnya membuat dia curiga, tapi Daiki sudah menerima kenyataan bahwa siapa pun yang bisa menjadi teman Ryouta bukanlah manusia normal, jadi dia tidak memedulikannya--tapi dia sudah bosan mendengar nama pria itu dari mulut Ryouta.

(Tidak peduli apa yang orang-orang katakan, Daiki sama sekali tidak cemburu saat Ryouta menyebut nama _Kurokocchi_ sejak pertama kali dia bercerita tentang Tetsuya.)

Dibanding dengan Tetsuya, Kasamatsu Yukio sedikit lebih terkenal di kalangan Port Mafia. Dia adalah salah satu informan terbaik mereka. Seseorang yang dapat diandalkan untuk menginfiltrasi organisasi mana pun yang dicurigai akan melakukan perlawanan terhadap Port Mafia, mengumpulkan informasi tentang titik lemah organisasi tersebut dan melaporkannya secara lengkap. Daiki tahu beberapa misi yang dia dan Ryouta jalankan berpegangan pada informasi yang diberikan oleh Yukio. Sama seperti Tetsuya, tangan Yukio juga bersih dari darah. Sebagian besar karena posisinya--seorang informan sudah seharusnya dapat menghindari perkelahian dan menyelamatkan diri menggunakan otak mereka alih-alih senjata--dan sebagian lagi karena prinsipnya sendiri.

Sampai sekarang, Daiki masih menganggap hal itu sedikit lucu: bagaimana Ryouta memilih dua orang yang tidak terjamah oleh sisi gelap mafia sebagai _teman_ nya. Walaupun, di sisi lain, Daiki rasa justru itulah alasan utamanya.

Otak Ryouta yang terlalu jenius selalu dapat memprediksi segalanya. Daiki sudah terlalu sering melihat tatapan mati milik Ryouta untuk mengetahui bahwa hidup hanya membuat pria itu bosan. Karena itu, Ryouta akan selalu mendekati hal-hal yang menurutnya menarik. Seperti dua orang yang belum ternodai darah di dalam dunia mafia dan monster berwujud manusia seperti Daiki sendiri.

Daiki tahu posisinya sama sekali tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan Tetsuya ataupun Yukio. Kedua orang itu istimewa di mata Ryouta. Dia sendiri yang memilih untuk mendekati mereka dan menganggapnya setara dengan dirinya. Ryouta benar-benar memandang mereka sebagai teman, sedangkan Daiki--dia hanyalah binatang buas yang dijadikan peliharaan oleh Ryouta. Anjing penjaga yang selalu dibiarkan berada dekat dengan majikannya, tapi tidak pernah _terlalu_ dekat. Karena itu, Daiki tidak pernah heran mengapa Ryouta tidak memperbolehkannya ikut setiap kali dia pergi minum bersama Tetsuya dan Yukio.

Jika ada satu hal yang dapat Daiki banggakan sejak bergabung ke Port Mafia, itu adalah kepatuhannya yang sudah dilatih dengan sangat baik oleh Ryouta. Selayaknya anjing, Daiki tahu saat Ryouta memerintahkannya untuk _duduk_ dan sebagaimanapun dia mencoba melawan, tubuhnya tidak akan pernah mengizinkan dia untuk membangkang.

 

\--

 

"Misi? Untukku sendiri?" Alis Daiki terangkat tinggi. Ini pertama kalinya Seijuurou memanggilnya tanpa Ryouta dan, jujur saja, hal ini cukup membuat Daiki gugup.

"Apa kau keberatan, Daiki-kun?” tanya Seijuurou dengan senyum yang justru membuatnya terlihat seperti hiu haus darah.

“Tidak, tentu saja tidak, Boss. Hanya saja ini… sedikit tidak biasa? Aku belum pernah menjalankan misi tanpa Kise.”

“Ryouta punya misi lain yang juga harus dijalankan sendiri,” Seijuurou melipat tangan di atas meja. “Kalian memang sudah sangat terkenal sebagai partner, tapi aku percaya kau sudah cukup mampu untuk menjalankan misi sendirian.” Sebuah jeda yang membuat atmosfer ruangan terasa berat. “Apa aku salah, Daiki-kun?"

Hanya ada satu jawaban untuk itu, tentu saja. Daiki menggeleng tajam. "Tidak. Aku tidak akan mengecewakan anda, Bos."

"Aku tahu, Daiki-kun. Aku tahu.” Senyum di wajah Seijuurou merekah. Dia mengangguk dan bersandar ke kursinya; tanda bahwa kehadiran Daiki sudah tidak diinginkan.

Daiki membungkuk hormat. Dia berbalik dan melangkah keluar dengan kepala yang penuh sesak oleh pertanyaan. Jantung Daiki berdegup terlalu kencang, suatu hal yang selalu terjadi tiap kali perhatian Bos Port Mafia terfokus padanya. Tangan Daiki sudah akan menyentuh kenop pintu saat suara panggilan Seijuurou menghentikan langkahnya. Tanpa kata-kata, Daiki memiringkan badan untuk menunjukkan perhatiannya.

“Aku akan sangat berterima kasih jika kau tidak mengatakan apa-apa tentang misi ini kepada Ryouta, Daiki-kun.”

“Aku mengerti… Bos.”

Daiki menunggu beberapa tarikan napas untuk memastikan dia benar-benar sudah tidak dibutuhkan. Saat hanya ada hening yang membalasnya, Daiki dengan segera meninggalkan ruangan.

Merahasiakan hal sebesar ini dari Ryouta? Hah! Seijuurou mungkin akan lebih  berhasil meminta Daiki mengkhianati Port Mafia daripada itu. Semua orang tahu Ryouta memiliki jaringan intel yang luar biasa. Tidak ada satu hal pun yang terjadi di Port Mafia yang tidak diketahui olehnya, apalagi bila menyangkut Daiki. Entah bagaimana, si pirang yang dikenal sebagai Iblis Berwajah Malaikat itu selalu mengetahui segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Daiki. Ryouta bilang itu karena mereka adalah partner. Di telinga Daiki, jawaban itu terdengar sebagai kebohongan besar.

Selama dia berjalan menuju kamarnya, Daiki mengingat kembali misi yang baru saja diberikan Seijuurou: misi jangka panjang di Perancis, Eropa, di mana sebuah organisasi baru dicurigai tengah berkembang dan memiliki peran dalam fenomena tewasnya para Pemilik Kekuatan di sekitar Eropa. Ada dua kejanggalan di dalam misi ini. Satu: Daiki dikirim sendirian, tanpa kehadiran Ryouta, walaupun keberadaan mereka berdua sudah sangat tenar di kalangan mafia yang akan memberikan keuntungan dalam misi seperti ini dan dua: Daiki dikirim dengan tujuan utama sebagai pengintai. Kekuatan Daiki jauh lebih cocok digunakan sebagai alat penghancur. Ada begitu banyak anggota Port Mafia lain yang lebih potensial sebagai mata-mata--seperti Satsuki, misalnya--tapi Seijuurou justru sengaja memberikan misi ini kepada Daiki secara personal. Kedua alis Daiki bertaut dalam. Ini semua terlalu mencurigakan.

Tetap saja, Daiki tidak bisa membantah perintah langsung dari Bos. Karena itu, dia hanya dapat menggeleng pelan dan memutuskan untuk melupakan soal misi ini untuk sementara saat dia melangkah masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Ah, Aominecchi, selamat datang~! Apa kau mengobrol banyak dengan Akashicchi tadi, hm?"

Kedua mata Daiki membola saat mendengar suara itu. Dia menggeretakkan gigi saat melihat Ryouta yang dengan tenang sedang membaca buku di atas tempat tidur Daiki. Posisi si pirang tengkurap dengan pipi ditumpukan pada satu tangan sementara tangan yang lain membalik halaman buku dengan malas. Kedua kakinya digoyang-goyangkan seperti seorang bocah. Pandangan Ryouta masih terfokus pada deretan kalimat yang sedang dia baca, tapi itu bukan berarti dia tidak memerhatikan Daiki dan segala gestur tubuhnya. Ryouta terlalu paranoid untuk menghilangkan kebiasaannya menilai lawan.

Daiki mengeluarkan napas pelan guna menguasai diri. Dia menutup pintu sebelum melanjutkan langkah menuju tempat tidur.

“Kenapa kau ada di sini, bangsat? Jangan seenaknya menyusup ke kamar orang." Daiki menendang kaki tempat tidur untuk memberikan penekanan, tapi Ryouta sama sekali tidak terusik. Sial.

"Eeeeh, tapi Aominecchi itu anjingku. Tentu saja aku harus mengunjunginya sesekali dan memastikan kalau kandangnya tetap bersih, kan?"

"Haaaah?! Aku tidak mau dengar itu dari mulutmu. Kamarmu itu jauh lebih berantakan dari kamarku, pirang brengsek!"

"Hmm. Itu benar. Makanya, aku lebih suka ke sini dan membuat kamar Aominecchi berantakan! Ideku memang selalu brilian, aku tahu!"

"Kau ini bocah atau apa, hah?! Alasan macam apa itu--”

“Lalu? Apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Akashicchi tadi?" Ryouta memotong perkataan Daiki. Nada suaranya terlalu tenang, suatu kontras dengan nada ceria yang baru saja dia lontarkan.

"... Apa gunanya bertanya kalau kau sudah tahu jawabannya?" Daiki menggerutu. Dia sama sekali tidak terkejut saat menemukan tatapan tajam dari satu bola mata berwarna cokelat madu. "Aku tahu kau sudah tahu alasan Bos memanggilku. Bahkan mungkin kau lebih dulu tahu daripada aku."

Ryouta hanya mengeluarkan suara yang tidak bisa disebut sebagai konfirmasi. Dia menahan Daiki dengan tatapannya sebelum akhirnya dia berkedip dan memutuskan untuk mengganti posisi. Hanya saat dia sudah duduk di atas kasur dengan punggung menyentuh dinding dia menjawab:

"Aku punya dugaan kuat, betul, tapi ini Akashicchi yang kita bicarakan. Aku tidak akan terkejut kalau dia mengambil keputusan yang sama sekali berbeda dari dugaanku, hanya untuk mengejekku." Alis Ryouta terangkat sementara bibirnya perlahan membentuk seringai. "Tapi melihat dari kondisimu sekarang, aku cukup yakin dugaanku benar."

"Dan dugaanmu adalah…?" Kali ini giliran Daiki yang menaikkan alis. Dia mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Ryouta setelah menendang kaki si pirang untuk memberikannya ruang dan dengan mudah mengabaikan rengekan yang keluar dari mulut rekannya itu.

"Kau mendapat misi solo jangka panjang, bukan? Di tempat yang cukup jauh dari Jepang seperti, hmm, Eropa? Dan Akashicchi pasti menyuruhmu untuk merahasiakannya dariku. Jadi, kapan kau akan pergi, Aominecchi?"

"Tiga hari lagi," jawab Daiki setelah jeda beberapa saat. Dia menggeleng pelan. Setelah bekerja sama dengan Ryouta selama tiga tahun, seharusnya dia tidak lagi terkejut, tapi tetap saja kadang dia lupa betapa jeniusnya Ryouta. "Dan Bos mengirimku ke Perancis, sebetulnya."

"Perancis? Wow. Apa kau tahu aku punya darah Perancis, Aominecchi?"

Tidak. Sama sekali tidak. Ini berita baru bagi Daiki. "Dari siapa?"

"Nenek dari pihak ibuku. Aku hanya tahu sekilas, sih, karena aku terlanjur membunuh ibu sebelum kami sempat bicara hati ke hati," Ryouta mengibaskan tangan seolah itu bukan hal besar. Dia mengabaikan wajah Daiki yang segera berubah pucat setelahnya. "Kau beruntung sekali bisa ke sana bahkan sebelum aku!"

Daiki mendengus. Dia tidak membahas pengakuan mengejutkan Ryouta sebelumnya. Lagipula, Ryouta tidak akan pernah memberikan informasi selain yang memang diinginkannya.

"Aku ke sana untuk menjalankan misi, bodoh. Bukan untuk berlibur."

"Eh, sama saja, kan? Aominecchi cukup kuat untuk menyelesaikan sebagian besar misi hanya dalam satu hari. Kecuali kalau misi kali ini hanya pengintaian?"

Secara logika, Daiki tahu Ryouta sengaja memancingnya, tapi tetap saja dia tidak bisa menahan perubahan ekspresinya yang membuat Ryouta perlahan tersenyum puas. Selang beberapa lama, suara kekehan terdengar. Semakin lama semakin keras hingga Ryouta benar-benar tergelak.

Daiki dapat merasakan darah mengalir naik menuju kedua pipinya. Juga emosinya yang melampaui titik batas.

“Kau!! Apanya yang lucu, brengsek?! Kalau kau hanya mampir ke kamarku untuk tertawa, lebih baik kau keluar dan mati saja sana!!" teriak Daiki. Dia berakhir menerkam Ryouta dan berusaha untuk mencekiknya hanya untuk membuat si pirang berhenti tertawa. Usahanya, tentu saja, berakhir sia-sia.

“Hah!! Ini lucu sekali," Ryouta masih terkikik. "Anjing bodoh seperti Aominecchi dikirim untuk misi pengintaian! Hahaha! Astaga, apa Akashicchi sebegitu frustrasinya untuk menyingkirkanmu? Pfftt. Aominecchi butuh banyak keberuntungan untuk menyelesaikan misi ini!"

"Oi!! Aku tidak akan sebodoh itu, pirang sialan! Lihat saja, aku pasti akan menyelesaikan misi ini lebih cepat dari dugaan semua orang!"

"Pffttt!! Y-Ya, kita lihat saja nanti!” Ryouta sampai kehabisan napas karena terlalu banyak tertawa. Wajahnya terlihat begitu merah dan ada binar langka di dalam satu bola matanya yang dapat terlihat. “Hmm, tapi mungkin ini memang hal yang bagus. Aominecchi pasti bisa belajar banyak di Perancis nanti!”

“Oh, ya?" Daiki melepaskan Ryouta dari cekikannya setelah tahu si pirang sama sekali tidak terpengaruh. Dia menyandarkan punggung ke dinding dengan lelah dan memutuskan hanya diam saat Ryouta tidak repot-repot membenarkan posisinya yang masih berada setengah di pangkuan Daiki. “Seperti apa misalnya?"

"Seks." Ryouta menjawab. Ringan dan tenang kecuali untuk kilat jahil yang terpancar jelas di matanya. "Perancis dikenal sebagai kota paling romantis. Kemungkinan kau akan melakukan seks di sana--dan akhirnya melepas keperjakaanmu--sangat tinggi! Atau setidaknya, Aominecchi akan dapat merasakan _french kiss_ secara langsung!"

"B-bego! Mana mungkin  aku memikirkan soal itu saat sedang melaksanakan misi!"

"Eeh, tapi ini kesempatan bagus. Lagipula, aku yakin di Jepang tidak akan ada yang mau mencium anjing bau seperti Aominecchi." Ryouta mengangkat alis dan senyum yang terulas di bibirnya terlihat seperti bahaya. "Apa Aominecchi perlu latihan sebelumnya~? Aku tahu cara melakukan _french kissing,_  kalau kau berminat."

Otak Daiki berhenti bekerja. Saat akhirnya dia berhasil mencerna omong kosong yang Ryouta lontarkan, wajahnya sudah jauh lebih merah daripada kepiting rebus.

"H-Haah?? T-tawaran macam apa itu, Kise sialan?! Mati saja sana!! Lagipula, aku tidak perlu latihan seperti itu!! K-kau juga bilang tidak akan ada yang mau mencium anjing sepertiku!"

"Aku bisa membuat pengorbanan kecil sebagai majikan yang baik," ujar Ryouta dan seperti kebiasaannya untuk mengabaikan keinginan Daiki, dia justru merangkak naik hingga dapat duduk di pangkuan Daiki. Mereka berhadap-hadapan. Dari jarak sedekat ini, Daiki dapat melihat tiap helaian bulu mata Ryouta saat dia mengedip genit. “Aominecchi tentu tidak mau ciuman pertamanya berakhir dengan bencana, kan?"

Daiki menelan ludah dan dia yakin Ryouta dapat mendengarnya. Tubuhnya terpaku saat rekannya mengangkat satu tangan untuk menangkup belakang kepala Daiki. Sebuah gestur yang terlalu lembut untuk seorang Kise Ryouta. Perlahan Daiki dapat merasakan dorongan yang membuat jarak diantara mereka semakin mengecil. Selama itu, pandangan Ryouta sama sekali tidak terlepas darinya. Dia bahkan tidak berkedip.

"Nee, _Aominecchi_ ," bisik Ryouta. Setiap kata diberikan langsung kepada bibir Daiki yang terlalu kering. "kau bisa buat aku berhenti."

Seketika Daiki tersentak. Dia tahu Ryouta benar--bahwa bahkan tanpa kekuatannya, Daiki bisa dengan mudah mendorong Ryouta menjauh--namun ada desiran di dalam darahnya yang menjerit bahkan hanya dengan memikirkan hal itu. Jemari Daiki berkedut, sebuah geraman terbentuk di kerongkongannya dan terlahir sebagai pemecah momen di antara mereka. Detik berikutnya, tangan Daiki dengan kasar mendorong kepala Ryouta mendekat dan bibir mereka bertemu terlalu keras.

Ryouta merengek--tentu saja, si bayi besar itu--tapi tidak menarik diri. Dia justru menarik rambut Daiki kasar hingga dia terpaksa sedikit mendongak sebelum menyusupkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Daiki.

Sebuah erangan terlepas. Entah dari siapa. Suara itu menjadi jeda yang konsisten diantara suara cecap basah lidah dan bibir. Daiki tidak bisa berpikir. Dia hanya dapat memejamkan mata dan membiarkan dirinya hanyut dalam sensasi yang memabukkan. Lidah Ryouta menjamah bibir Daiki tanpa henti, seperti dia hendak mengisap dan menelan jiwa Daiki dari mulutnya, dan Daiki membalas dengan antusiasme yang sama.

Mereka berdua mengambil oksigen dalam hirupan pendek dan tergesa sebelum kembali mempertemukan bibir seolah mereka tidak akan bertahan jika terpisah terlalu lama. Meski demikian, Daiki tahu mereka tidak melakukan ini karena cinta. Tidak. Justru sebaliknya, ini adalah perwujudan kebencian mereka kepada satu sama lain dan sesuatu yang jauh lebih berbahaya. Sesuatu yang akan dapat menghancurkan mereka suatu saat nanti.

_Aku membencimu_ \-- ujar Daiki saat menggigit bibir Ryouta hingga berdarah.

_Aku tahu. Aku juga membencimu_ \-- balas Ryouta dalam remasan di rambut Daiki.

_Kau milikku_ \-- Daiki mematri pada tiap bekas merah yang mulai menghiasi leher Ryouta. Setiap inci kulit yang tidak tertutup perban.

_Dan aku menguasaimu_ \-- Ryouta mengulas senyum yang menyentuh bibir Daiki dengan _terlalu_ lembut.

Tidak, cinta tidak memiliki  ruang di antara mereka. Karena itu, saat Ryouta mengesah dan membisikkan ” _Je T'aime_ , Aominecchi,” kepadanya, Daiki membalas dengan satu lagi gigitan pada bibir yang terlihat terlalu merah. Dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan jika Ryouta menganggapnya terlalu bodoh untuk mengerti ungkapan yang umum beredar di masyarakat maka Daiki tidak repot-repot mengoreksinya.

 

\--

 

Tiga bulan setelah misi di Perancis, Aomine Daiki kembali pulang ke Jepang. Setibanya di Port Mafia, dia mendapat ucapan selamat dari Akashi Seijuurou dan dua informasi mengejutkan:

  1. Port Mafia telah diakui sebagai organisasi resmi bagi para Pemilik Kekuatan dan berada di bawah naungan pemerintah.
  2. Aomine Daiki kini resmi diangkat sebagai salah seorang Eksekutif sebagai balasan dari kerja kerasnya selama ini.



Daiki tidak dapat mengeluarkan kata-kata. Pada akhirnya, dia hanya membungkuk hormat kepada Seijuurou sebelum keluar dari ruangan. Dia sama sekali tidak merasa senang dengan promosi yang dia dapatkan, karena dari sejak saat dia tiba di bandara, hanya ada satu hal yang bisa dia perhatikan: Ketiadaan Ryouta yang terasa seperti ruang hampa di dalam jiwanya.

Malam itu, Momoi Satsuki memberikannya kabar bahwa Kise Ryouta telah berkhianat dan meninggalkan Port Mafia.

Malam itu, Daiki menenggak entah berapa banyak botol anggur hanya untuk menenggelamkan kesadarannya.

.

.

.

 

Empat tahun kemudian, Aomine Daiki kembali bertemu dengan Kise Ryouta dan hal pertama yang terlontar di antara mereka adalah:

 

"Uwaaaah, Aominecchi, aku tidak percaya kau masih saja menggunakan topi jelek menjijikan itu!!"

 

.

.

.

 

**_END_**

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih sudah membaca. :) 
> 
> Fanfiksi ini saya dedikasikan untuk ulang tahun Ryouta (18/06/19) yang sengaja saya unggah lebih cepat untuk menghindari kesibukan RL. Semoga kalian menikmatinya. :)


End file.
